User blog:A Five Star Dining Experience/Brandon Lopez
\ Brandon Lopez, is a transcendent human being; having a personal dimension within him that dwells infinite knowledge and power, he essentially omnipotent. Appearance Brandon Lopez has the apperance of a human being. His race is dominican; he has brown skin with brown eyes, and black short curly hair. Brandon does not have a main attire, nor does he tend to wear any superhero or villian costumes that people wear when they aquire superpowers, or as Brandon refered to them as "silly ass outfits." He prefers to wear ordinary human clothes; one of his well known attire is a white hoodie with black pants and converses. Background Story Brandon is like you, and everyone else, human. He is a civilian that comes from a planet called "Earth" and is born and raised in the "U.S.A." from a small city and state named, Warwick, Rhode Island. Brandon is a young adult at 18 years old, he just finished highschool, and it's the start of the summer. He is considered to be a lazy and stubborn person, constantly said by his mother, Francia Lopez who is a devoted christian; His father on the otherhand does not live with him, nor does Brandon know about him; what he does know is that he resides in "Santo Domingo" a city in a state called the Dominican Republic. His mother left his father when heading over to the United States, before he was born; but its not like he cares, anyway. What makes Brandon unique from some people is that he has a God Complex; even though, he keeps that in his mind. He thought about being all powerful being, erasing people from existence for disobeying him, and having countless numbers of people kneeling down before him, waiting to do his bidding. Trump? The Illuminati? Justin Beiber? Fuck them, he's on the top of the leaderboard baby, and nobody can touch him. Yet, that is simply just a portion of what he wanted to do. He fantisized about traveling to fictional realities, mainly Marvel and DC, and kicking the shit out of any hero, villian, god, ANYBODY, that stood in his way. Like any man with a God Complex, one lusts for dominance over the other. During his high school days, there were times when teachers or questions from an assignment would ask him this question that literally bugged him: " What do you want to do be when you grow up?" That question was always on the back of his mind, "What does he want to be when he grows up?" Brandon doesn't know, but he wants to, he desperatly wants to find out his true identity, his prupose in life, his inner self; nevertheless, no matter how long or hard he tries to find out, He can't. Find. The fucking. Answer. He searched online, to find a solution for this problem; one of the solutions is lucid dreaming, where you are aware that you are dreaming and you do lots of crazy stuff like flying, and things like that; and from what he read, it said that you are also able to find your own identity, Bingo. Brandon tried many nights to achieve lucid dreaming, yet failed everytime; feeling that it was hopless, he decided to call it quits. On June 10th, 2017, something unusual started happening. Brandon started to begin hearing voices in his head, voices telling him to "come home." At first he was terrified, but when days past, hes started to get annoyed. Many nights and days he was hearing the voices, it was almost like someone is whispering close to his ear with such seductiveness, like a succubus trying to lure in her male prey. Brandon finally decided to tell his mother; like the christian she was, she believed demons burrowed into his body and up to his brain, so they can get the shot in possessing him or some stupid shit like that. Brandon's mother took him to church a day later, so the pastor and many people at the church could remove the supernatural beings messing with his head. Many jewish babbling and prayers later, church ended; and Brandon and his mother drove home. The voice in his head then came back and had the audacity to say "enjoyed the show?" Once Brandon heard that, he chuckled to himself, suprised that the "demon" actually had a sense of humor. On the night of July 3rd, Brandon went to sleep; but it wasn't any normal slumber Brandon had, he went into a very, very, deep sleep. It was the night where he had achived, lucid dreaming. When Brandon woke up, he didn't wake up in his bed in his room, he woke up in some type of light blue void, with unatural symbols raining down, like the Matrix. "Holy shit." ''Brandon said quietly, he then sat up and looked around his surrondings. ''"Nothing, but raining symbols." ''Brandon thought '"Hello Brandon."' Brandon suddenly heard a voice behind him and gasped in fear; He quickly turned around. It was.....him? Brandon had met face to face with an entity that took the form of him, but it was sort of black and white in color, almost like a shadowy figure. The entity was wearing the same attire as him, white hoodie, black pants, black and white Converses. ''"Ah, Whats up?" ''Brandon said with a confused and scared look on his face. The entity grinned. '"Do you know where you are? Brandon."' ''"Ummm, my head?" Brandon responded sheeply The entity smiled. "Correct." ''The entity said ''"But just so you know, this isn't a regular dream your having, nor this is a normal brain you have.'' "Uh, what?" ''Brandon said, still confused. '"What you are in Brandon is a dimension, a dimension inside of you where only you can access by will."' The weird looking doppelganger of Brandon, raised both of its arms, kind of like if it was presenting something. '"Where you are Brandon, is the inner world of yourself. 'It simply said. '"Boundless and infinite, all your dreams can and will come true with the most optimist results." 'The entity said grinning. '"You want to wish for a quadrillian dollars? you got it. You want to be bend any entity, god or man to your will? You got it. You wanna travel to fictional realities and "kick the shit out of any hero or villian standing in your way? 'The entity grinned' You got it".' The doppelganger moved towards Brandon. '"Anything your heart desires, you will recieve, Brandon." "I will lend you all the power and knowledge you need to beat anyone and to deal with any situation you encounter" The entity said with much pride. The entity was now face to face with Brandon. ''"And if anyone, or anything tries to harm you..."'' It said ''".....They will experience Hell like no other."'' The entity said in a low intimidating voice. Brandon looked down, slighty blushing at the entity's loyalty in protecting and serving him. The entity then said these words..: ''"What do you want to be? Brandon."'' Brandon's eyes widened at the question, his heart skipped a beat. He stared at the ground for a second, then looked up to his doppelganger with a very wide, but malicious smile. "I wanna be god" And "god" he chose. Personality Brandon considers to be an amoral person; someone who is unconcerned with the rightness or wrongness of things, making him extremely unpredictable. Even though he see's himself that way, onlookers see him as "evil incarnate" due to the inhumanly heinous acts he does; he sees humans as mere ants, crushing and scraping them beneath his foot, and compared to an average human emotion towards said ants, he does it without a care in the world. Brandon's mouth is as big as his power; it can be said that he is an extremely cocky person, strictly believing that everybody is under him because of the power he posesses. Brandon prefers to "troll" with his food before he chews it and spits it out to teach the person a lesson on who's the "top dog." When in a fictional reality, like Star Wars, Supernatural, DC, etc. Brandon tends to break the 4th wall, since he does not belong in any of those realities, and the fact that he orginated in a reality that created these verses. Due to Brandon's "immature" personality, people tend to underestimate him and think that he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed; what they not know is that Brandons mind works on a formless scale, transcending intellegence, reason or thought, resulting in very intellegent beings, as well as alien minds having immense difficulty understanding him at times, which can end with having themselves look like they're not the sharpest tool in the shed; this also results in complete immunity to any psychic or mental influence. *Formless Mind *Omnicompetence *Tactical Genius **Tactical GeniusPsychological Combat **Supernatural Charisma *Trickster *4th Wall Awareness *Unpredictability *Morality Transcendence *Apprehension Immunity Lifestyle After Brandon gained his inner world powers, he wished to gain Hypercompetence instead of simply wishing for fame and fortune, so he can slowly gain those 2 things by amazing talent in most, if not, all fields; with his his enhanced (and still growing) he massively exceeded community college, which caught eyes of many ivy colleges, which he accepted all of their offers; and with that, he completely blew projects, unanswered equations, etc. out of the water, which completly stunned professers and scientists alike. Brandon then began to enter into politics, having the thought in being president; with his enhanced charisma and intellegence, he because of that, he transcended both fame and fortune to a point he was and is considered to be "the greatest human in the world" the Prime alpha of the human race, making him the king of humans, for short. Brandon considers himself to be a mass traveler; an adventurer per se. Since Brandon has wished and been granted Freedom, he is unbound to any verse, he is able to freely telporort to any reality or series by will, an "omniverse walker" if you will. Brandon's favorite verse to tamper with is the Marvel verse, which he resides in most of the time. In many of the verses Brandon's in, he would cause wide (WIP) Power: Boundless Inner World Brandon's Inner World is the source of his transcendent powers, it is soul bound to him making it impossible to remove. It is run and gaurded by an alter ego of the user, which is basically why the entity took the form of Brandon, in a slightly different appearence. The alter ego serves as a divided mind; due to it's omniscience , it indicates Brandon on what routes, actions, and decisions woud fit best for him; granting Brandon a form of omnicompetence, and wisdom on an absolute scale, as well as instilling knowledge to his brain to what he wants and needs to know, granting him inherent omniscience. The inner world is a self created source, owing it's existence to no one, not even the true omnipotent. The source is one of a kind, is only self created for a user that is "worthy enough" sort to speak, for it to serve; and that user is Brandon. It has been in Brandon's brain and spirit since his existence sprouted in his mothers stomach, it will always will be. Essential powers: *Jungian Archetype Mimicry: The Ego **Divided Mind **Absolute Wisdom *Instilled Knowledge **Claircognizance *Power Anchoring **Soul Anchoring *Singularity *Freedom **Totality Connection *Reincarnation **Retroactive Immortality **Absolute Immortality *Psychic Feedback **Tormentor **Mind Imprisonment Forms Brandon has 3 forms in the usage of his inner world. Form 1: This form is the lesser form of his inner world. This is form is Brandons main form, he finds that erasing people from existence can be ridiculously boring fast; he would rather humiliate his enemies by using his bare hands (h2h combat) to expose how feeble and weak his opponents are by dancing and doging their attacks like a butterfly and hitting them hard like a rhino once he has his fun. If Brandon ever finds himself in a situation or fight that actually poses a challenge to him, let alone having superiority over him, it will trigger him to go into "bloodlust mode" exponentially increasing his speed, strength, etc. Having himself in a controlled feral state, he will shred anyone into pieces that dares crosses him, while having the precision of a surgical doctor; Brandon also releases an immense bloodlust aura that puts anybody within the area of Brandon in a state of fear and horror, as they feel massive amounts of aggression and murderous intent radiating from him. If Brandon is in bloodlust mode for too long, his form will slowly change into a gruesome body/apperance of him, chipping away the last thought of his humane look into something nightmares are made of; the once "cocky asshole" quickly turns into violence incarnate in this condition. Brandon can also manipulate his own spiritual energy; used for offensive and defensive purposes, such as generating it to cause an aura, which increases his physical attributes; as well as constructing things out of it, mainly weapons, such as swords, a bow and arrow, etc. Once Brandon uses his Spiritual Force, he turns into a DBZ character real quick; since he has an infinite amount of life energy, Quintessence Force if you will, he is able to casually blow up planets, galaxies, solar systems, etc. Depending on what power level he can manipulate himself into. Tier High 7-C to Tier 6-C *Supernatural Condition (Expert Level) *Ultimate Fighter **Combat Specialist *Badassery Embodiment *Alpha Physiology **Body Supremacy Bloodlust mode: *Violence Embodiment **Killing Intuition **Predator Instinct **Speed Combat ' ' **Tranquil Fury ***Enhanced Concentration Capacity **Apathy **Bloodlust Aura *Nail Manipulation *Fear FormFear Form (If stayed in bloodlust long enough) Tier 6-B to Tier 3-A *Spiritual Force Manipulation/Ability Transcendence **Aura Manipulation **Spiritual Weaponry **Soul Summoning ***Reanimation **Hyper Form (can evolve to Zenith) **Spiritual Healing /Ultimate Regeneration **Quintessence Force/Maximum Quintessential Control ***Energetic Pressure **Power Level Manipulation **Mystical Martial Arts **Telekinesis Form 2: This form is when Thomas Anderson uses his Inner world. In this form, it is positively clear that he is a major force to be wreckoned with, he can summon, create, remake, and control servents of absolute power that can devastate enemies easily, not only that, Thomas can bend reality to his fingertips by simply fantisizing in doing so, as well as creating an unlimited amount of abilities to add to his complete arsenal; Pretty hax, right? High Tier 1-A *Subjective Reality **Entity Creation (Unlimited) **Mindscape Materialization *Absolute Wish *Absolute Existence *Meta Summoning *Meta Ability Creation /Complete Arsenal *Logic Manipulation Form 3: This form is said to be God Mode, this is when Thomas potientaly uses the full extent of his world reaching Omnipotence; even though Thomas had said himself that he never intends to use this form since its massively powerful, unless some "wise guy" miraculously triggers him in doing so. Tier 0 *Reality Dreaming *Indeterminacy *Omniscience *Fiction Manipulation Thomas Anderson's Materialized Gaurdian ''All Star'' Stats '''Tier '' ''-'' Unknown 'Attack Potency' -'' ''Universe+ 'Speed' -'' ''Infinite Speed 'Lifting Strength' '' ''- Irrelevant 'Striking Strength' - True Infinity 'Durability' - True Infinity 'Stamina' - Irrelevant 'Range' - Irrelevant 'Intellegence' - Constantly Increasing Standard Equipment - Fists Weaknessess - None All Star, is Thomas Anderson's (Brandon Reincarnated) Materialized Gaurdian. Since Thomas is simply a small boy, it is there to do most of the fighting and work for him. There are two modes All Star has: Shadow Boxing Mode, where Brandon controls the gaurdian by will with normal gestures and movements, and Autopilot, where the gaurdian would seem to have a mind of it's own, and is able to free roam with infinite range on where it can go, taking orders from Brandons himself, and doing things to protect and serve it's caster automatically through instinct. Powers/Skills Ultimate Invincibility - "Unstoppable force" is its middle name. Meta Curbstomp - Small or Big, Man or God, Concrete or Concept, your ass is still ain't safe from this beating. Badass Adaptation - "Touch the Untouchable, Break the Unbreakable..." Attraction Field - Where do you think you're running to? lol. Combat Specialist - All Star got some hands, man. Omnicompetence - When All Star is in Autopilot Mode, it knows how to settle any situation or problem and win it; no matter the obsticle. Enhanced Ability Learning - In Autopilot Mode, All Star can also instantly understand, replicate and master any power/ability intuitively, transcedending said power over its limits. Instant Learning /Intellegence Infinitum /Personality Sharing - Because of All Star's constant intellegence increasion (mainly from learning things instantly) its sentience seems to become more "human-like" to Brandons favor, and will potentially begin sharing personality's with him, knowing what he wants to do without him asking, and as might as well gain his attitude; which also potentially make the gaurdian a "soul brother" of Brandon than just a gaurdian. Speed Combat - Not only All Star is a genius to hand to hand combat, but he can combo punch as well as fight at ludicracy fast levels, making it virtually impossible to follow, let alone, go hand to hand with this gaurdian. *Power Fists /Multi Strike - EASY! EASY! EASY! EASY! EASY! EASY! EASY! EASY! EASY! EASY! EASY! EASY! EASY! etc. Feats: ''Everytime All Star cracks its knuckles, reality quakes in fear. All star once took two multiverses, condensed them, and morphed them into boxing gloves for it to use. Single handidly lifted the Buraj Dubai (largest tower in the world) and chucked it to the moon. Weapons These almighty tools of offense were made from Brandon's imagination, making them transcendent in logic and reason, as well as power. The Silence - The Silence is a extremely powerful spear; its range is boundless, and can hit anyone from anywhere, basically making it omnipresent in attack. All Brandon has to do is think of a person, entity, or thing he wants to hit, and throw at any direction. The spear is absolute in attack, and its completely unperceivable, making it impossible to dodge, let alone block. The spear strikes with the upmost intention to kill, once this spear gets you, you're long gone. This spear was considered by Brandon to be "The greatest assassination tool ever." Omnipresential Attack Unperceivable Attacks Absolute Attack Conceptual Attacks One Hit Kill Aetherius, Favor of the Empty Void - Atherius is a sword of great power; its blade is unmatched by any other sword in existence, making it the one and only. This sword is capable of slicing anything and everything, abstracts, dimensions, anything. Once someone is killed by the sword, their soul is trapped in it, gaining and using that persons powers or abilities (if they have any), making it a very terrifying weapon. Absolute Slicing Soul Trapping Almighty Absorbing Replication Last Words - This gun right here, makes Dirty Harry's relvolver look like chump change. This gun has the power to kill anything; be it human, cosmic, conceptual, god, there is no limit to this gun. The bullets from this powerhouse can pierce through anything, no matter what it is, making it best pistol ever created. Absolute Piercing Unrestricted Murdering Summons With Meta Summoning, Brandon is able to summon countless things to either aid him in battle, or to completely desomate things, leaving nothing left. Black Sun - Black Sun is a sun made up of Spiritual Flames; these flames are eternal and cannot be dowsed out until Black Sun disappears. The flames are so hot, that it can burn anything to Nonexistence, leaving no dust behind. It is been said the flames can even burn out hellfire, Yikes! Nonexistence Dark Fire Attacks Spiritual Flame Ultimate Burning Nyarlathotep - This edltrich abomination of nature known as "The Messanger of the Outer Gods" or "The Crawling Chaos" Nyarlathotep is arguably the second most powerful entity in the Lovecraftian verse. Once caretaker of the omnipotent Azathoth, it is now served under Brandon's command once summoned. Nigh Omnipotence Higher-Dimensional Abomination Physiology Omniscience Tuzdum, The Unwanted Child of God - This servant is a mixture between a god and a demon, making it unimaginably powerful; transcending, gods, demons, angels, etc. This servant can be seen as a lab experiment gone wrong, with the mixure of beauty and disgust, its presence is rather unnatrual. Tuzdum can manipulate the holiest and unholiest of forces, slapping away transcendent beings with a gesture, this entity is light and darkness incarnate. Divine-Demonic Physiology Nigh Omnipotence Unnatural Presence Nekuzar - Nekuzar is the lord of all death and darkness leaving despair at his wake. He is a true immortal that cannot be put down, by all means; the only way Nekuzar would be stopped is by the will of Brandon alone. Nekuzar can summon countless undead beings; he is also able to control any entity or being he kills, meaning that if he kills someone, he can raise it back to the living and turn it into his suborbinate. Death Transcendency Primordial Darkness Manipulation Absolute Immortality Roaches (Evolved) - These perticular roaches orginated from the Terraformars verse; they are able to superiorly adapt to any situation or enemy, making them virtually impossible to destroy. Since their creatures are personally summoned by Brandon, they are deemed to be far more upgraded than their original counterparts. Superior Adaptation Knowledge Replication/Instant Learning Dual Impregnability/Perpetual Consciousness Supernatural Survivability Hive Mind Ability Imprinting Boys Club "Boys Club" are a list of beings that Brandon created himself from his Inner World. Since these beings were created with bare imaginary hands, they would deem to be personal to him. In Brandon's eyes they're more than bodyguards, they're his family members, willing to do any task he assigns them to do, no matter what dangles in front of their eyes, or harsh Brandon could be at times, they will always be absolutly loyal to him. (These characters take place in Brandons reincarnated era) Jasper - Jasper is Brandons first creation, he was made to be the ace of cards, the consummate, virtuoso, etc. When Jasper was first brought to this world, he was instantly babysitted by Brandon himself, which was a very odd thing to say, since Jaspers remarkable "programmed" talents and loyal mindset in knowing what do to, how to do it, and never betraying Brandon would obviously get him to jump off the nest early. In the beginning Brandon simply asked him to hang out with him for a little bit, trying to get Jasper to criticaly know who and what he is working for. In the early days of Jaspers existence, he did nothing, like Brandon ordered him to do. Jasper simply followed Brandons shadow, seeing how he acts, what he does, and what he is capable of. Like expected, he was astonished, amazed, as well as terrified; He never expected a level of power to be aquired from a, eh, mere "child" even though, he never say such a degrading adjactive towards his new lord. Jasper felt completly inspired by Brandon, he looked up to him as a role model, as a father; he was heavily entranced by Brandons power, as well as his charismatic and chaotic personality, because of that, he not only sees Brandon as his lord, he sees him as his friend; the same way Brandon sees him. Jasper never talks, no seriously, he never even said a word since he was created; and Brandon was cool with that, he sometimes he liked the silent types. Jaspers silence connected with his emotions towards other people as well. He sees the concept of life as something for him to take, nothing more. Jasper doesn't get an euphoric feeling when killing someone or anything, he just does it if Brandon tells him to do so, or if anything intends to harm him; and because of Jaspers lack of emotion, make him an extremley formidable and ruthless killer; and the fact that the bonus of Jasper is him being very skilled in almost any field he is dropped in, "knowing what to do, and when to do it" Tier 7-B *Hypercompetence *Intuitive Aptitude *Apathy *Killing Intuition *Supernatural Condition (Enhanced) *Badassery *Fear Inducement Bobby Craftsman - Bobby is a hard, stone-cold,tough as nails, son of a bitch; but he is also a team priority. Bobby Craftsman has the ability as well as knowledge to craft anything out of junk, household items, anything of the sort; no matter what it is, he can make it, so you can basically say he's the macgyver of the team; no matter the odds, either he has the the tool of it. Bobby isn't just known for his craftsmanship, but also his lack of fear and bravery, anything that supposed to terrify him, he either laughs or scoffs. Bobby can be well said that he is a one man army, combined with his omni-craftsman ship, and his will to fight. Oh yeah, did I mention that Bobby is tough as nails? Bobbys indomitable will makes him able to supress pain, shrugging off any kinds of injury or damage, making him able to fight way longer than an average human being. Some of you may be asking: "If Bobby has the ability the craft anything through anything, how well does the invention execute?" Since Bobbys creations are made through anything you can think of, you can obviously say that it is possible he is able to bend logic and reason to create these tools through junk, which results in some of these objects to be almighty in power; he could simply take any household item, combine it, and turn it into some deathray that can cause planetary destruction and higher. High Tier 10-A, Tier 9-B to High 2-A *Peak Human Condition *Omnifabrication **Meta Crafting **Craft Improvisation *Improbable Weapon Proficiency *Indomitible Will **Fear Masking **Pain Suppresion **Enhanced Vitality Farnis - The thing about Farnis is that nobody knows his name, why? Well, if you did, you'd be dead right after. Farnis is Brandon's best assassin, given the order if his kills should be swift and clean, or sloppy and violently messy. When Farnis gets himself into a real fight, he toys with his oppenent at times, from simple dodging and blocking to psychological manipulation, he does these things to get into his opponents heads, so he can easily find and penatrate the chink in the armor. Farnis is no ordinary assassin, as mentioned about him playing around with the psychology of people; Farnis has illusionary powers to an absolute extent, able to trick anyone or anything and strike when they're lost in confusion; Farnis can be seen as a clown, and like a clown, he always has a trick up his sleeve. Farnis is also a master in thievery, since is obvious that assassins can also be skilled in stealing things. Farnis, on the other hand is a speical type of thief, he is powerful enough to steal things from jewelery, up to concepts, planets, contexts, etc. When Farnis wants something, you bet your vunerable behind he'll take it. As well as a personal like for Farnis, he enjoys listening to classical music; he is also very skillful playing the violin. He sometimes plays it on spare times. Farnis also has very deep pockets of weaponry, always having the right tool for the right job; pretty much granting him a form of Omnicompetence. You can pretty much say that he is the Adam West of hidden weaponry. And as Farnis's emotions go, they're basically the same as Jaspers, and like any other professional assassin; apathy. Farnis feels absolutely nothing when takes lives, no matter the age, and no matter the condition a person is in, making him a hollow shell of a man. High 8-A to Low 2-B *Enhanced Assassination **Combat Specialist **Hidden Arsenal **Tactical Analysis *Apathy *Absolute Illusion **Trickster *Psychological Combat *Absolute Thievery Rick - It can be said the Rick is a psychopath, yet he is not one of those common types that completely show off that they are one,' ''cough' Joker cough cough, Rick is a calm, coolheaded, person; Even in the most tense situations, he would always have a grip. Like Bobby, this man has no fear, not from what he is doing, and not from any threat that hovers over him; hell, even if he was staring at the face of death, he wouldn't really give a shit, Rick would be the type of person to spit on the grim reapers face, then walk off without having the feeling to say a word; and as lunatics go, Rick would do things that would be signified as ballsy or plain stupid, such as gunning down a person in a highly publicized place just for giving him a weird look, or using a god damned rocket launcher in a stealth mission; above all he basically does these things just because of his carelessness, which would also make his pain tolerence very high; Rick would literally pack the hottest of the heat in the most elementary and tranquil, matters. Combat wise, Rick is considered to be a brawler, mainly specializing in boxing, and he is a damned good one at that; it has been said the Rick's fists are strong enough to break concrete and the speed of his punch throws are faster than a speeding bullet, definenitely putting him over an average human being, in terms of fighting. The last time Rick fought someone he turned somebody's head into purèe easliy, like if Rick was beating on bread dough. As said before, Rick tends to be cool headed, and very calm in very tense situtations; but in very rare occasions, however, Rick's psychopathic acts would visualize him, completely, which would result him in lusting for killing people; because of this, he would mutilate people in the most grotesque and inhumane ways, making him look like some sort of spawn from hell. It has already been said that Rick is very careless, making him look like he's stupid at times from the things he's done just from his lack of empathy, but actually, Rick is an extremely clever person, and it would be obvious that people seem to look over that since Rick is just, you know, Rick. Because of Ricks enhanced wit, he is very cool and adaptable in any situation, which is basically the reason why he is cool headed and calm in tense situations, since he knows what to do, and how they need to do it, making things very hard to impress him; making very intellegent ideas on the fly with relative ease. Since Rick was just a small kid, his violent mindset always stuck with him, always taking joy in murdering people, which would also result him being very skilled in doing so; when he was 8, he once killed a kid, in a playground by finding a rock and bashing his head with it, why? Because he felt like it, once he went to juvy for it, prisoners the same age set instantly thought that he would be easy prey, they thought wrong. A prison gaurd once found Rick bashing na inmates face in with a fire extinguisher until the victims face was completely caved in. Soon after, Rick escaped prison by simply using his cleverness, and made up plans, and did it and succeeded with no suprise whatsoever, since he always thought he had the mentality to escape anytime. Rick is said to be the most terrible living organism out there, nobody would have such a violent and inhumane mind set, making him look like some sort of demon, from plucking legs from insects, to ripping arms from human beings, Rick is an absolutely terrifying Individual that you don't want to cross with. '''High 9-A to 7-C '(when using weapons) *Peak Human Condition *Violence Embodiment *Apprehension Immunity **Pain Suppression *Enhanced Unarmed Combat **Power Fists *Enhanced Wits *Weapon Proficiency (Guns, Explosives, Melee, etc.) Coco - (Coming Soon) Limitations When Brandon is in his first form, he is able to regenerate up to a spiritual level, meaning the you must destroy the soul in order to eradicate him; to put it in smaller terms, you must erase him from existence. When Brandon is erased from existence, he will be reincarnated in another body, which grants him his second form. To be honest here, this form is where you stop trying to even kill the dude; even if you did in some PIS way, he will always come back in another body, no matter what; and if he does, he'll probably go to where you're residing at, and beat the piss out of you for having the audicity to do so. Quotes "Amorality to me is like waking up from bed, pulling a gun out from your counter, going outside and shooting up 6 people in the process. Once you're done with that, you help an old lady cross the street; and eh, you might as well shoot her too." "Listen, buster; I've been to hell, and honestly, that shit was comparable to Disneyland. "At the state you're in, you really do need Jesus and Lucifer to save your stupid ass. When I'm around, justice is nothing but a mere myth. Gallery The void 2016 poster06-1.jpg|''You don't belong here....'' Brandon2.png|''"Clearly, you have forgotten who the fuck I am"'' Brandon.jpg|''"Say that again........You cocky little shit........"'' Brandon4.jpg israfil_by_hfesbra-d86msyr.jpg|The Entity tumblr_nu469pbcAm1qkbpm3o1_1280.jpg|Little Ricky Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Omnipotent User